


suck dicks instead of talking about your feelings

by protag



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Job, Come Swallowing, Jealousy, Joining in, M/M, Multi, Open Ending, Porn with Feelings, basically mayoi gets cucked, friends with benefits mayoshino, mayoi basically ends up a third wheel, walking in on sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag
Summary: The door to the student council room had opened, Mayoi carefully dragged Shinobu in closer to the desk so Mayoi wouldn’t have to remove himself from between his legs. Hidden from sight, the person to enter the room couldn’t have known that he was defiling Shinobu once again.“Sengoku you’re still here.” Mao greeted.When Mayoi’s eyes flickered up to check on him Shinobu looked as pale as a ghost. Mayoi knew he should have stopped but his stomach churned with jealousy as Shinobu rushed to let go of him and gripped at the bottom of his jacket like trying to stretch it out and cover Mayoi.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Sengoku Shinobu, Ayase Mayoi/Sengoku Shinobu/Isara Mao, Isara Mao/Sengoku Shinobu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	suck dicks instead of talking about your feelings

**Author's Note:**

> i've actually been dealing with a bit of writers block so its not a full group fucking thing I might come back to it when I'm writing easier but interest might play a big part in if I do lmao. I'll definitely want to do more for this trio someday anyway.
> 
> i didn't write one way or another confirming the extent of shinobu's feelings towards mayoi. if mayoi is one sidedly pining away or if shinobu is a little ball of polyromantic attraction and just haven't talked it through with mayoi it's all up to you.

He was a disgusting, undeserving person. Mayoi was the last person who deserved to touch even a hair on Shinobu’s head and yet he had somehow had the younger seek him out to begin having physical relations.

Shinobu knew the way Mayoi looked at him, knew how he felt about him. Mayoi considered himself lucky enough that he wasn’t hated for how he felt he never considered that anything would come of it. Mayoi felt so wrong, so greedy that even as he got his hands on Shinobu he yearned for more. 

Rather than ever doing anything pure or romantic Mayoi engaged with Shinobu to relieve and pleasure him. That in itself was like a dream, every bit of Shinobu tasted heavenly and knowing he was the only one to have ever been inside the second year was like having access to a forbidden treasure. It was more than he should have ever expected to receive but that it was never more than physical often weighed on his mind.

Admittedly part of it was just that he assumed Shinobu would have been the type to always take baby steps into intimacy and of course to not want to do anything lewd with someone he wasn’t in love with. It was that idealization that had Mayoi keeping his hopes up.

That day Mayoi wasn’t called for such a purpose, Shinobu had just wanted his assistance carrying documents to the student council room. Mayoi was always happy to help and be in his presence but when it turned out they were the only ones in the room Mayoi’s devilish impulses took over.

Shinobu was amused at first when Mayoi had disappeared from his line of sight, praising him for his ninja abilities and sitting himself down in his regular chair. That was when Mayoi made himself known, his eyes glittering showing all the lust and temptation that had risen up.

“M-Mayoi-dono what are you doing down there?” Shinobu asked, startled as Mayoi leaned in onto his legs, shyly peering down and his eyes being pointedly at Shinobu’s crotch. 

Mayoi licked his lips, “You… You can always kick me away. I deserve to be tossed aside like trash but I… Chief’s scent is so intoxicating. Can’t I take care of you while we're alone? You aren’t expecting anyone else to come today, are you?” He asked.

Shinobu went red as he realized what was being offered, despite being a bit afraid of where they were and what it could mean to get caught he shook his head confirming Mayoi’s thoughts. Shinobu himself was only going to move documents and tidy up, the student council room was free for their use.

Mayoi let out an excited noise breathing heavily as he unzipped Shinobu, smiling as Shinobu moved to rest a hand on his head. Little gestures of affection like that were so sweet, Mayoi certainly wouldn’t have minded if he ripped at his head instead but Shinobu was a gentle boy. 

“Chief’s delicious scroll.” Mayoi drooled, mouth opening wide and tongue eagerly lapping out to get a taste of him.

Shinobu jolted in his position, gripping just a little tighter into Mayoi’s hair. “Don’t call it that de gozaru?!” He was scolded but Shinobu’s embarrassed expression was so difficult to take seriously.

Mayoi wasted no time wetting the perfect little cock in his grasp, panting like a dog covering Shinobu in the warmth and heat of his mouth watching as he grew erect. Shinobu was always so responsive even when he tried to not be.

The way colour would splash over his gorgeous pale body, the sounds that always fell in short puffs no matter what he did to muffle himself they always reached Mayoi’s ears. He was quickly over salivating, a bad habit of his. Mayoi made no effort to hide how much he enjoyed the meal sitting innocently before him.

Mayoi slurped over the skin of Shinobu’s cock, sucking up the small length giving every last bit of him some attention. He had no intention of stopping until he heard a different sound interrupt the room.

The door to the student council room had opened, Mayoi carefully dragged Shinobu in closer to the desk so Mayoi wouldn’t have to remove himself from between his legs. Hidden from sight, the person to enter the room couldn’t have known that he was defiling Shinobu once again. 

“Sengoku, you’re still here.” Mao greeted. 

When Mayoi’s eyes flickered up to check on him Shinobu looked as pale as a ghost. Mayoi knew he should have stopped but his stomach churned with jealousy as Shinobu rushed to let go of him and gripped at the bottom of his jacket like trying to stretch it out and cover Mayoi.

Shinobu’s voice was so cutely higher pitched and panicked when he responded. “Isara-dono! You were busy with work today and not coming in.”

“Yeah that was the idea but the interview I had was rescheduled. Something came up on their end and I said it was fine.” Mao said before laughing, “I thought it would be nice to get some free time but I didn’t know what to do with myself after. I remembered you were going to be doing some work on your own so thought I could help but looks like you got everything.” Mao told him.

From the sound of it, he was stepping closer, something that made Mayoi notice Shinobu tense. It was only natural he didn’t want to get caught. Shinobu admired him a lot and it often made Mayoi jealous, he wanted an innocent boy like Shinobu to look at him like that. He wanted to be looked at like that.

“Uhm… Mayoi-dono helped me. He didn’t read anything so I thought it would be okay de gozaru.” Shinobu told him, his hands squeezing into fists.

He wanted that approval so badly… And Mayoi wanted his approval, to be the one making him pleased and happy.

Mayoi took Shinobu’s cock into his mouth full now, holding himself back from moaning out at how good it felt. That feeling like he belonged there leeching off of him like the disgusting parasite he was.

Shinobu’s visible eye widened, not able to keep himself from looking down and glaring at Mayoi. He must have been using all his self-restraint not to smack him or speak to him. He knew the expression was meant to mean that he was in trouble but it only made Mayoi whimper, aroused by the stern gaze.

“Sengoku? Is everything okay? Did that guy do something suspicious?” Mao asked, having always been a bit uneasy about him joining the ninja association and getting to be alone with Shinobu. 

Mao didn’t appreciate the privilege of having someone like Shinobu admire him. Mayoi wouldn’t say it was anything like a dislike for the student council president but he certainly found him spoiled, overlooking that he was the luckiest man in the world.

Shinobu shook his head, tearing up from being so overwhelmed at the increased pressure against his dick and his desire to not embarrass himself in front of Mao. Shinobu’s legs were shaking and when Mayoi greedily reached a hand up to feel under Shinobu’s shirt he realized that his whole body was shivering too.

As if taking a moment to remember he’d been asked anything, Shinobu finally found his voice. “Mayoi-dono helped me properly. He… Doesn’t do anything I dislike.” Shinobu said and Mayoi’s heart leapt. That was consent to continue, wasn’t it?

Shinobu didn’t want to get caught, but that was the opposite of subtle discouragement. There was the chance he was implying Mayoi should know better but having expectations for him to be anything but disgusting was unrealistic.

Mao sounded like he got closer again not satisfied with the response he got. “Are you feeling okay? You look really stressed or worked up anyway. If you need help getting to the infirmary I don’t mind.” Mao offered.

Shinobu quite literally swooned and unfortunately for him relaxing while doing so only gave room for him to slip up and moan out. Shinobu was tense again right after but the damage had been done.

Mayoi could see how deliciously embarrassed Shinobu was, few things could compare to the way he looked with tears in his eyes. He didn’t have any interest in how Mao might have looked but he hoped Shinobu wasn’t being looked at with scorn the one who was doing the wrong thing was him and not Shinobu.

“Sengoku… Are you…?” Mao didn’t finish what he was asked, trailing off each time and Mayoi shifted uncomfortably and an obvious change in Mao’s voice. He sounded almost breathless and lost for words.

Shinobu wouldn’t do something as dirty as touching himself in public though Mayoi had to guess that’s what was being asked. Shinobu was so undeniably aroused and it was due to Mayoi’s hard work. 

“Isara-dono.” Shinobu whimpered, his lips quivered so cutely. 

Shinobu stood up so suddenly Mayoi rose a bit with him wincing as his head hit the desk over him. There was no way Mao wouldn’t have heard it or the way Mayoi moaned at the feeling of Shinobu’s cock forcing its way further into his mouth.

The brief pleasure from that feeling was overshadowed by ache realizing why the two were no longer talking. Mayoi sucking up the length before him wasn’t the only wet sound in the room. Shinobu and Mao were definitely kissing suddenly, fast and clumsy.

Shinobu wasn’t the most experienced kisser but he always tried so hard his nervous tongue would make Mayoi feel like he was on fire.

Did Shinobu lean up to grab Mao or did Mao lean over and pull Shinobu up towards him? He didn’t know and he wasn’t removing himself from under the table either. He felt so unimportant like he didn’t exist. 

He didn’t want Shinobu to forget about him. Shinobu was so beloved and while Mayoi was far from alone anymore it didn’t change that they had bonded over knowing the pain of being alone. That together neither would have to know only darkness. 

Mayoi no longer cared about how much noise he was making, bobbing his head up and down the length moans vibrating around the twitching cock. He’d slowed down out of caution once Mao had intruded but now he was determined to continue giving Shinobu nothing but pleasure.

Shinobu’s usual sweet sounds of validation weren’t ringing out into the room. He wasn’t calling Mayoi’s name to let Mao know just who he had intruded on. His pants and moans were being muffled, swallowed up into what could only be Mao’s mouth.

Mao’s voice felt so much louder. He was enjoying every bit of Shinobu falling apart in front of him even if he didn’t understand why. Mao was selfishly benefitting from all of Mayoi’s hard work, 

Mayoi was pretty much clawing at Shinobu’s thighs if not for the gloves he wore he definitely would have been scratching his Chief who should be treated as something precious. Shinobu had squeaked as he’d done it but Mayoi had tugged down his pants where he stood exposing his cute skinny legs.

Mao was trying to take all of that from him when it was Mayoi who knew to make him happy it was so unfair. 

Mayoi groaned, his thoughts interrupted all his negative building feelings replaced with glee as the most delicious taste in the world filled his mouth. He was drooling thickly not caring that he let some of the come dribble down his face as he pulled off nudging Shinobu back so he could get out from under the table.

Mao made a startled noise despite how it shouldn’t have been surprising at all. Mayoi didn’t care about him at all, his eyes only for Shinobu as he opened his mouth and let his tongue drop out showing his now empty mouth. 

“I drank all of Chiefs love~”

**Author's Note:**

> to support my writing/get me to write for you/see twitter exclusive content go and check out and follow my nsfw writing account @madayuzu


End file.
